


Sea Green and Scarlet Scales

by Angrykarin666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Creature Harry Potter, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demigod Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Harry Potter, Sassy Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Harry, after the events of the Chamber if Secrets, awakens his mother’s less human blood. He, alongside the new friend (and crush) he made that summer, winds up pulled into and adapting to the world of gods and monsters both of them have apparently been born into.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 218





	Sea Green and Scarlet Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title I considered for this: Sassy Green Eyed Chosen Ones Fall In Love With Each Other

Harry was not having a very good time. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets ordeal, his slaying the Basilisk and being saved by Fawkes’ tears, he’d been feeling off. It was like his skin was too tight, too constricting and uncomfortable. His eyes were constantly itching too.

The Dursleys didn’t help. If anything their behavior and habits made things worse. At least they decided to bring him along with them on their vacation to America, Harry had always wanted to see what it was like here.

Well… The wizard was excited to be on this trip at first, despite his relatives still being awful. That was before he found himself lost and alone in a foreign country with only his trunk and the clothes on his back.

At least Hedwig was safe with Hermione instead of locked away this summer.

Harry had walked for a while, dragging his trunk behind him, until he came upon a beach and decided to stop. The black haired boy was tired, hungry, and uncomfortable in his own skin - more so than before - and had long since earned a rest. Dragging his full trunk onto the sandy shore and sitting down on top of it the Boy-Who-Lived sighed and watched the late sunset waves.

He’d never been to the sea before, now that the boy thought about it. The endless glittering expanse of water, colored under the red-purple sky and ever-flowing, was mesmerizing. Beautiful.

Harry was broken from his trance when a hand rested on his shoulder, making him jump.

“Sorry! Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you! Just- Are you ok?” It was a boy talking to him, about his age but taller and more active looking. His short messy hair was jet black rather than the reddish tinted shade of Harry’s own far wilder curls, his eyes a sea green color rather than the acidic serpentine shade the young wizard sported behind his glasses, and his skin tone was darker with a naturally olive tone to it.

“I-I… No. Not really.” Harry replied candidly, feeling his face heat up as he continued. “My relatives just abandoned me in a foreign country to fend for myself, I’m tired and starving, and I have no idea what to do.”

The other boy frowned and pulled Harry to his feet, not really noticing the way Harry’s face got even redder as he did, grabbing the wizard’s wrist in one hand and his trunk’s handle in the other before pulling him towards one of the cabins on the beach. “Well you can stay with me and my mom while you figure that out if you want. I’m Percy Jackson.”

“Harry Potter.”

-

Sally Jackson could tell that the boy her son had dragged into the cabin was different, not necessarily dangerous but not quite normal. Harry was a sweet boy though, one whose relatives seemed to give Gabe a run for his title as the most nauseatingly average and mortal people alive. And the mother was glad to let the other 12 year old (almost 13 year old) stay with her and Percy for a while, actually get to enjoy himself with his new friend in her son.

Maybe more if the boys’ not so subtle looks at each other and blushing are any indication. The clear-sighted woman giggled, having worried she and her son would never reach the time where her baby would fall into his first crush or love. Percy could certainly have done far worse than Harry, even if the boy turns out to be a different kind of not quite human than Perseus is as she suspects.

The next morning Sally found out exactly how right she was about Harry, as did both boys. Upon pulling the blanket the smaller red-tinted-black haired boy had burrowed under for the night her son and her had stared, shocked silent. Unhealthy pale scarred skin had been shed in his sleep, lying in a pile of leathery scraps around the now smooth and scale peppered hide of porcelain.

Harry’s lower half, similarly to a mermaid, was a single thick body covered in colorful rough scales of various shades of red and black that matched the patches of scales acting like freckles and the pair of vulture-like feathery wings growing from his tailbone where his more human upper half met the lower serpentine one. His hands, while still delicate looking, bore wicked retractable talons of black. And when their surprised squeaks at his new appearance woke him Harry’s serpentine green eyes, now bearing slitted pupils, and the various African bush vipers that now made up his still red-black hair snapped from the Jackson pair and his own changed body in shock and terror.

Apparently the Potter boy was just as shocked and confused by his new look as they were.

Percy didn’t seem to mind Harry’s change all that much, even going so far as to say he thought Harry looked even prettier like this to comfort his new friend. Sally smiled fondly at her son and his apparently half-monster crush as they ate breakfast. Given the talk the gorgon-like boy started about magic and his school of such in England to try and find an explanation for how he’d transformed into said new form (And really, why and how did his teachers get away with leaving a twelve year old to face and slay a thousands of years old basilisk and protect his fellow students?) Sally thinks that maybe, just maybe, it won’t be too bad if she starts to tell her son the truth.

Just a little of it for now.

…

But later, after dinner. Or maybe tomorrow. For today they’ll just try to focus on Harry and having fun. They can worry about the Gods later.

-

Percy, contrary to popular belief, was not dumb. He had long since realized things around him weren’t quite so normal as his mom and peers claimed and hoped they were. What with him strangling a snake as a baby when it got into his crib, the one eyed dude he caught watching him at the park growing up, and the craziness with Mrs. Dodds earlier this year just to name a few. Then there was how he was with and in water…

Percy couldn’t remember a time that aquatic animals weren’t drawn to him or speaking.

Meeting Harry, discovering just how crazy and equally weird his life was and why, was easily the biggest relief the sea-green eyed boy had ever gotten about his own oddness. He wasn’t the only one to see and experience monsters and crazy stuff that everyone ignored, nor was he the only one who could speak to and understand animals.

Maybe he’s just the fish equivalent of whatever Harry is? Percy briefly wonders if he’ll turn into a mermaid at puberty the way Harry turned sort-of Gorgon. When he whispers this thought, as well as the observations that lead to that conclusion, to Harry while his mom’s busy cooking breakfast the snake-boy bursts into near-hysterical laughter.

It’s cute, even with the forked tongue and long hooked fangs the action shows off in the smaller boy’s mouth that should make the action scary.

As he lays on Harry’s coiled snake half, which is oddly comfortable despite the spiky and keeled shape of his scales, with the monster boy’s upper half laying on top of him to leech his body heat Percy is struck with a realization. He really ** **really**** likes Harry, like more than a friend. Watching the snake boy drowse with his head resting on his chest (Percy oddly calm about the multitude of small and short faced vipers resting there as a result despite knowing they’re venomous) and just talking with him about everything and nothing solidified his feelings for his new friend as not fully platonic.

The more human looking boy is perfectly fine with this realization.

Harry meanwhile, half asleep and thoroughly enjoying both the heat Percy gives off and the pleasant way the taller boy runs his fingers through the fluffy almost fur-like white feathers at the base of his wings, lets out a sigh of contentment. Never in his life has he felt so comfortable both physically and mentally, and for that he’s positive that he loves Percy Jackson. At least more than he has any other person in his life.

Judging by the way Percy freezes and fixes him with wide sea green eyes Harry admitted that last part out loud…

Snapping up so his human half is upright, wings fidgeting before wrapping around his hips with worry, the wizard blushes violently and looks away. “I-”

Harry is pulled out of his panic when his crush sits up and places his hands on either side of his face gently to make him look at him. Percy doesn’t look weirded out at all, as he’d feared we would be. The jet black haired boy actually looks giddy, if he had to place the emotion behind that smile on his handsome face. “I know exactly how you feel man, so relax. I like you too.”

The red-black viper haired boy’s lips pulled upward into a shy smile, his face even redder as he asks “So are we… Boyfriends now? Or just friends that really like each other?”

“Why can’t we be both?”

The pair of boys share a fond smile before Harry pulls Percy into a hug with a happy “Both sounds good.”

While the boys go back to laying together and talking, her son playing with the naturally messy feathers of the monster boy’s wings, Sally watches the exchange with a smile on her face and a hand over her heart from the doorway. Percy really could be too adorable sometimes. His friend-turned-boyfriend Harry seemed to be just as cute.

Silently returning to the cabin’s kitchen Sally resolves to set the table herself, give the two a few more minutes together. After his last year of school, and maybe Percy’s too given how he tried to avoid talking about it, both deserved the comfort they’d found together. The talk she’d planned to give both about Percy’s father can wait just a bit longer.

Little did the mother know that it was a talk she’d never get to give.


End file.
